


Thank You

by Cadie_The_Isopod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadie_The_Isopod/pseuds/Cadie_The_Isopod
Summary: When I sat next to him, he did nothing, said nothing. I knew who he was at that moment.
Kudos: 1





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe that I may or may not be posting eventually. This may be part of the lore or it may just be background. I’ll edit this should I add anymore.

That one was strange. He stood in the open plains, staring into the sky. He had not cared for the Wolves nor the Hawks. Hardly anything could disturb him at that moment.

When I sat next to him, he did nothing, said nothing. I knew who he was at that moment. He did not know me, none of his kind knew me, nor ever will. The one I sat next to would be the first and last to know me.

We spoke of nothing for several hours, undisturbed by the Wilderness. I spoke once the Moon had risen above the mountains. I spoke his name and told him of his own. It had been far too long since I had spoken my name, I had nearly forgotten it. He had forgotten his name long ago, but he had many.

I was called ____ and he, ’Friend’. ’Friend’ was also ’Hunter-of-Stars’ and ’Wandering-Eyes’ and ’Snow-Gaze’. He had many more, but none as important. I can not ever forget his names.

’Friend’ said little to me, there was nothing to say. I understood why he didn't speak much. As he had started into the stars, he had remembered much. He remembered what he could not have, what he should not have. His memories were terrible and horrific. The horrors he had seen long ago, the bloodshed and tears, the cries for comfort and agonized screams. His past was not a pleasant one.

I stood and I took his hand. His eyes were filled with pain and grief and rage, and then relief. He knew where I was bringing him. He would no longer have to worry about his past. No, I had gone to take him Home.

And ’Friend’ said.  
”Thank you”


End file.
